Lea Magic
by LeaMagic101
Summary: Lea Magic along with many other students have been marked with a gift. And with the birth of a new century brings the birth of a rare powerful pony, a Kumario. And Laza school is the only place where you can learn to contain and hide your gift from the Kaboos, non-magic ponies. But one stallion has threatened the peace and tranquility between both worlds. Will she win or fail.


Prologue- The Battle

 _The war was between the Laza students and an unbelievable foe was treacherous; the battle between the students and this one Stallion was long and fierce, the grip of it held the land in ruins, not a stallion, mare, foal spared. Suddenly the smoke of the dead, that coated the land in its foggy grasp, cleared; many Laza students had died and so did many talented Mares and Stallions. But a stallion remained, his black mane billowing in the breeze. His name was Vaigo, his muzzle held a wretched smile, the smell of blood filling his nostrils and giving him a fanged grin. His gray coat was stained with blood his own and others, his black eyes staring off into the distance a wicked gleam to them. He started walking and suddenly halted, pain searing into his head. A fore hoof reached up and touched his black mane, blood dripping from his head. He galloped knowing he had better leave, he didn't want to run into him again; and then soared, his bat wings carrying him off, suddenly he halted, something was wrong, his presence was scented like a mouse hiding from its predator. He looked down at the old unicorn that appeared quite suddenly, and growled, an almost cat like hiss emitting from the back of his throat._

" _Why old man, why do you still live to fight me. Just willow away and die already!" Vaigo cried out._

" _Because, I must defend the students at Laza, make sure there isn't a monster like you there to destroy the peace and tranquility that has been created, since the first war that you created." the old unicorn gasped._

" _Are you STILL talking about that war? It was over 400 years ago. But you are dying Bristles, look in a mirror; your blue coat white, the whites of your eyes yellow, and yet you talk about the past, I'm surprised you haven't had ANOTHER age potion!"_

" _I know brother, death has been my friend for a while now, and stop calling me Bristles!" the old Unicorn yelled, whining was slightly audible in his croaking voice at the mention of the childish nickname that Viago had given him during their childhood._

" _Okay Serverus, but your beard is ridiculous, ever heard of a razor, the Kaboo's just invented a nicer one, one that doesn't leave a scar! But I must ask brother WHY, you were my favorite..until you killed me in that war!" Viago yelled, pain echoed in his voice at the memory of his brother killing him when they were younger, he remembered everything from being electrocuted to becoming a shadow spirit, one that; if he wants to become one with the living again, he must find a pony host ._

" _I know, but that host is far handsomer than your own body."_

" _Shut UP!"_

" _Please brother, what is with the violence, you killed hundreds of power less students, there power only starting to blossom" Serverus cried out. "You complain that I killed you! YOU COMPLAIN THAT SUCH MAGICAL BLOOD SHOULDN'T BE WASTED UPON! AND LOOK AROUND YOU TURNED ON YOUR OWN WORDS! Then you re-inhabited a poor levitator and destroyed my wings...ripped them off! You know I still have the scares"._

" _Please wings are worth less compared to a Kumario death! Plus what scar, that silly black cape of yours hides it well."_

" _You know, I really think that you should just DIE! I mean already 5 poor stallions have submitted their lives towards your 'Oh so great" revenge plan; are you so blind to not see that you have lost? Also I have a question, why did you pick a Kaboo host this time? I would have thought you would have gone after another death bringer, like you were?"_

" _SHUT UP!?" Viago yelled, his face near Serverus's muzzle, his face a tomato red. He flew back, and suddenly a blinding light swirled around Viago's horn, it swirled a deep red, and like any brewing storm; it size was growing._

" _So? Any last words?" He spoke breaking the silence, cackling coming from the horn._

" _Goodbye old friend, I do hope that Yama is kind to your soul." And with that a powerful blast of electricity hit Viago, the currents flowing from the Serverus's fore hoofs. The currents continued, a tear escaping the old man's eye as his brother screamed in agony, he fell to the ground dead. Serverus walked over to him sadly he sat down, silence hung in the air, the air hung dearly with the dead too. Suddenly a shadow appeared from the body of Viago._

" _You may be the last of the Kumario's this Century, but mark my word I will find another host next year, and this time it will be a Kumario!" The ghost cried, his eyes a blaze. His fangs bared in anger, and he was gone. Serverus looked around him and sighed. He stood up, and teleported away, leaving the gloom the dead had created._

 _Serverus popped into his office, he stared up in his destroyed part of home, his office to him was very much like a home, the room was ruined from the war, he sat in his throne like chair and sighed. He groaned as death played its toll on him, his heart throbbed in pure pain. He smiled as he saw his brothers and the Laza students that had passed away, their smiles comforting and they beckoned him forth towards the light of heaven. The two ponies that caught his eyes the most was his wife and daughter, there smiles growing wider and they screamed with joy. His smile disappeared for a moment and he walked towards the light. His eyes closed, and with a final breath he was gone._

* * *

Lea Magic gasped for breath, her wings sprang up, a look of pure terror griped her face as she awakened from her slumbers.

"That dream, oh my god, that stupid dream got me again!" She cried out in anger. She looked around her room and sighed, a small flurry swirled about her room. Her eyes closed in concentration _just like Professor Sandy said…_ she thought to herself, her stern Professor's face coming to mind, her hazel eyes always holding a scowl. Suddenly the collecting snow and flurry disappeared. Lea's violet eyes opened. Her pale blue coat ablaze with sweat, her white mane hanging in clumps. She sighed and turned over, ready to succumb back to her subconscious, suddenly she bounced onto her legs, her wings up and horn at the ready, as she heard a scream. She walked out of bed as another scream was heard, she rolled her eyes; her horn dying down the violet sparks and her wings folding up.

"Stupid Polly, it's 3 in the morning" Lea muttered to herself walking towards Polly's room.

"Probably the troublesome triplets, hope they didn't cause a fire-nado again" she whispered as a violet hue touched her horn and the the door knob to Polly's room, the door slowly creaking as it opened to reveal the chaos that was occurring inside

* * *

 **Yep this is the story of Lea Magic. Fun fact; she's actually the Polly pocket doll Lea. See me and my sister would play, and then one day ZAP. Why not give my characters superpowers. Originally they were humans, but I decided why not mlp? So yeah. Laza school/students are kinda like the x-men. They have weird gifts and they have to go to a secluded school, to help them contain, hide their special gift. Yama is a death god, and I know when searched a restaurant and a sushi place comes up.**


End file.
